


Closer

by Captainmintyfresh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:06:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainmintyfresh/pseuds/Captainmintyfresh
Summary: Prompt - "I saw that, you just checked me out"





	Closer

 

 

“I saw that.” Theo said, lips already curling upwards in a lopsided smirk. “You just checked me out.”

“I think you might need glasses.” Liam said hotly. Stomping ahead of Theo face burning a bright red, waves of embarrassment rolling off of him.

“Aww don't be like that.” Theo drawled, widening his steps to catch up. Liam ducked beneath a branch, shooting Theo a heated glare. “No one would blame you. You're not the first of Scott's beta's to get a little hot under the collar when I'm around.”

“I didn't check you out.” Liam growled.

“Really? So you were just looking at my ass to what? Try and navigate our way back to town?” And that was the crux of Liam's bad mood Theo was sure of it. Not that Theo had caught him blatantly checking him out but that they were still lost in the woods miles out of town like they'd been for the past three hours.

“No, I was trying to figure out just how exactly you managed to shove your head so far up there it's actually come full circle and is back where it's meant to be.” Liam said with a sardonic smile.

“Solid comeback. Bit wordy though.”

“Shut up Theo.” Liam gruffed.

“You know, this whole lost in the woods thing would be a lot more fun if you'd just admit you were checking me out.”

“I'm sure it would be very amusing for you but unfortunately I haven't been hit in the head hard enough to find you attractive just yet.”

“Come on Dunbar. Think about it. Me, you, getting down and dirty with nature.” Liam let out an annoyed huff, his shoulder tensing making Theo grin at his back. If there was one thing, other than Liam actually taking him up on the half joke, half offer, that could entertain him while they found their way back to town it was pissing Liam off.

“Or are you more of a romantic? Needing to be wooed. Want me to pick you some flowers? I saw a meadow a few miles back. We could go to opposite ends and run real slow towards each other if you-”

“I want you to shut up.”

“I would if you put my mouth to good use.” Theo purred.

“Jesus fu-” Liam hissed. “Just be quiet! Please.” Theo did as he was told, watching with a grin as Liam's shoulder slowly begun to relax. His pace slowing ever so slightly so soon they'd be walking together again.

At least, they might be if Theo planned to keep his mouth shut. Which he didn't. They day was peaceful, Liam's heart slowly beginning to return to a normal pace after the irritation made it spike.

“You know.” Theo started. Liam tensed again instantly making Theo fight back a laugh. It was far too easy to screw with Liam. “Even if I hadn't seen you checking me out-” Liam span round, grabbing Theo by the front of his shirt hard enough to rip it. Eyes glowing orange as he slammed Theo back into the closest tree.

“I wasn't-” Liam bellowed. Theo ignored him.

“Then I'd still know you're attracted to me.” Theo finished with a grin. Liam's chest heaved, sucking in breaths as he glowered.

“Oh really? And how would you do that?” Liam said cockily.

“Your heartbeat for one. It speeds up whenever I'm around.” Theo said. The younger mans face paled.

“That's because you piss me off. It doesn't mean-”

“But the main thing that gives it away is scent.” Liam's fingers twitched in Theo's shirt. His heart rattling in his chest. “Chemo signals are a great thing. We can tell when someone's sad, or scared, or aroused.” Theo drew out the last word. Lips curling in a smirk as he took an exaggerated sniff. “Like now” Liam's cheeks heated red.

“It's not-” Theo didn't let him finish, diving forwards and slamming their lips together. Liam let out a soft squeak, his heart stuttering. Theo was pulling away just as soon as he'd pressed a kiss to Liam's lips. Forcing his own heart to stay as even as he could keep it.

“It is.” Theo murmured. “So why don't you just adm-” Liam slammed him back against the tree again, hard enough that Theo heard a menacing crack coming from the trunk. He didn't get a chance to complain before Liam's lips were crashing back against his and for once Theo found himself more than happy to shut up.

He kissed back hungrily. Lips burning as Liam's moved against his. Theo's hands slid around Liam's waist, pulling him closer as he nipped Liam's bottom lip. His body was hot against Theo's, hips moving in a slow roll that left Theo hissing into his mouth.

Theo heard the soft hum of an engine, barely audible over their racing hearts.

Theo pulled back suddenly, ducking out beneath Liam's arms as he wandered further into the forest following the far off sound of the road.

“We should get back.” Theo said, trying to keep his breathing steady as he looked at Liam, his eyes were blown with lust and his lips red and swollen from kisses. Theo could still feel his throbbing from it. His stomach tingling with heat that made him want to walk back over and finish what he'd started.

“Wha-” Liam mumbled dumbly. Blinking at Theo in confusion.

“I can hear the road.” Theo said, pointing behind him. “I assume, since you weren't checking me out, you're fine with us heading back to Beacon hills now.” Theo started walking again, it took a few moments before he heard the shuffle of Liam beginning to follow.

“You're an asshole.” Liam grumbled. Theo grinned smugly. “What if I was checking you out?” Liam said bitterly.

“Then I'd say that if you weren't an oblivious idiot you'd realise that I've been checking you out for months and that we should really hurry back to beacon hills because as much fun as making out in the forest is I'm sure it would be nicer on a bed, after a shower.”

“A shower. What exactly do you think we're going to be doing?”

“It's a hundred degree's out Liam. We've been walking for hours. We both smell like a locker room it's not exactly helping set the mood.”

“That, is a very good point.” Liam mumbled after a pointed sniff. “But I mean..after the shower? Then there'd be..You know, kissing.” Theo grabbed Liam's wrist, twisting him around until he could press a kiss to his lips, softer than the others and full of promise. He pulled back slowly, watching as it took Liam a moment to open his eyes, his breath coming out shaky.

“Yes Liam, there'd be kissing after the shower.” Theo murmured. “Or during the shower, if you're into that.”

“Where'd you say that road was?” Liam blurted. Theo snorted a laugh, more than happy to pick up his pace as Liam caught his sleeve and yanked him through the forest with renewed vigour.

 

 


End file.
